Dark Spirit
by LadyKakuHida
Summary: There are things that have been terrorising humanity for centuries. This is one of them. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah... new story. Creative title, I know -_- Anyway it's quite short, but I just wanted to know if anyone would be interested in it ^^' So, enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

It would have been pitch black if not for the dim lighting of the filthy subway lights. He had to admit; he was scared. Being alone, in a new neighbourhood, in the dark, in what seemed like rape central would do that to you. He had been there for what seemed like hours waiting for the train that never seemed to be coming.

"Can't be long now, un," Deidara muttered, glancing at his watch. He took the time to examine his surroundings again. Same creepy shadows, same boring benches, same midget in a cloak... wait, what? He looked again; nothing.

"Must be my imagination, un," Still, he pulled his jacket closer around himself.

_WHOOSH_

"Aah!" Admittedly, the trains sudden arrival gave his frayed nerves a shock. Fighting down the embarrassed blush he stepped onto the trains awaiting step and into the first carriage.

It was almost empty, as was to be expected this late at night. There were only three other passengers on there and to be quite honest, he'd rather risk getting in one on his own than sit with these freaks.

The most normal (or least homicidal) looking of the three was a young businessman that looked so stressed he would probably snap at any minute, killing everyone in there with a fold up golf club he kept in his briefcase for just such an occasion.

There was also an old man- asleep or dead, Deidara really couldn't tell, leaning against the window in the corner. His gnarled features were nearly completely concealed by the mop of greasy grey hair hung over his face.

The third passenger was tiny; a huge anorak draped over its small form as it sat sniffling in another corner. Were they crying? Why wasn't anyone helping them? Even the old guy got the odd concerned glance from the man in the suit. Could they even see them?

"Oh, now you're just being stupid, un," He mumbled to himself, earning an odd look from the businessman. Deidara smiled sheepishly at him and he looked away. The blonde turned his attention back to the figure in the corner and decided to just leave it be. It seemed cruel but he really couldn't be dealing with this shit right now. He sat back and just waited to get home.

His stop came sooner that he thought it would have. He was the first to get off, thank God. The blonde man contemplated getting a taxi but, not wanting to deal with any more weirdos, he decided against it and made his way home by foot. If he could even call it home yet. He had only been living there about four days and barely even knew his way around the place; it was a wonder he knew where it was, really.

The shadows dancing around while walking through the park did nothing for his disposition. He quickened his pace, heading towards the gate as one shadow in particular seemed to be getting closer; he whipped his head back and forth again He stopped in his tracks.

It was there again. The cloaked figure. Right in front of him; lowering its hood slowly, creeping towards him even slower. Deidara backed away in horror as the hood came off. A little girl stared at him; empty soulless eyes bored into his soul, its small pale hand luminous in the moonlight as it held out to him an empty bottle of what seemed to have contained milk. Or blood. In this light it could be either.

_SNAP. _

It clutched its broken arm to its chest, whimpering pathetically up at him with watery eyes. He moved to kick again, aiming for the head this time- he thought he had missed at first, then...

_SNAP._

Its neck was broken. Its head was laying limply on its chest. It was still crying. It was still staring. It was still standing. Deidara got the fuck out of there. He ran the rest of the way back home and swung the door open with a force that nearly tore it off its hinges and definitely woke up the neighbours. Locking all three locks he did something he hadn't done since he was a child; he curled up in a ball under the covers and cried like a little girl.

* * *

"**That is just mean! Why would he beat up a little girl in the first place! What is this nonsense!" You may be asking yourself. It'll be explained if I continue xD This is actually based on a dream I had, only I expanded and Akatsukified it :3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**No, I'm not dead. Got hit with a nasty case of Writers Block D: Still isn't completely gone, you can tell because this fails from about halfway through =.= I started writing it ages ago. I promise the next chapter will be better! And out faster. Seriously.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
**

* * *

The day couldn't have been less fitting to Deidara's mood if it tried. Sun high and hot in the sky; birds chirping merrily in the gentle breeze, their wings bright and fluorescent against the deep blue of the sky and then Deidara: Giving any girl under the age of six a wide berth and generally acting a little bit like his old science teacher. He had spent the whole day like this, from when he finally had the courage to peek put from under his covers to when he was late to work after refusing to use the subway anymore.

He stood at the door of his apartment fumbling with the keys, eyes darting around him, still paranoid.

"You saw it didn't you?" Deidaras eyes widened as he snapped his neck to the newcomer. He'd seen him around before, he lived a few doors down. A few inches shorter than the feminine man with a shock of red hair. Sampson or Sebastian or something weird like that... Sasori, that was it!

"H- how did you know?" not that he was shocked that people had heard him, he'd be more surprised if they hadn't.

"I have too, we all have," his tone was even, as if they weren't talking about their near deaths at the hands of some fucked up little girl.

"We?" the shorter man simply took his arm and dragged him off and for some reason... he trusted him. Deidara was not a trusting creature by nature.

He led him to his car; an old, red and to be quite honest, hideous car.

_Alarm bells~._ _Deidara, you are not getting in the old creepy car with some guy you barely know who claims to have been attacked by a figment of your over-active imagination. There is a reason you don't trust people! Oh. My mistake. Don't come crying to me when you get your pretty little ass gang raped then. K?_

Common sense's little warning letter flashed back into his mind as quickly as he brushed it off. No logical thinking, I haven't ever used you before, why would I now? And now, as Deidara sat in the front seat, having had the door held open for him in a surprisingly gentlemanly gesture he cast away all doubts. Not that he could back out at this point anyway.

"So... who is we? Have more people seen her, un?" tired of fidgeting in the awkward silence, Deidara voiced the question that had been burning in the back of his skull since the short man approached him.

"Her? That thing is not a girl," there was almost laughter in his voice.

"What? Yes it was, it had the hair and the eyes and the... well the everything of a girl!"

"You have the hair and eyes of a girl, don't you?" Sasori smirked at the spluttering Deidara, "Anyway, we're here. Get out," The blonde man could do nothing but gape at the mansion that stood in front of him. Well it wasn't really a mansion but it was certainly bigger than any house he'd seen. Two stories with a driveway paved in smooth tan tiles, aligned with lights that led up to a closed garage. Deidara didn't really know much about houses but this was a _nice_ house.

"Whose-" he was cut off by the irritated redhead pushing him towards the door

"Wait!" and he was in. He was met by a burning smell and black smoke billowing out of what he could only assume to be the kitchen.

"What the fuck is wrong with you you fucking asshole!"

"You're the one who told me it needed to be on 200 degrees for fifteen minutes!"

"That's because I thought we were making some fucking trifle sponge!"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN HOW YOU MAKE TRIFLE SPONGE!"

"Sasori... I'm scared," Deidara clung to his arm, ignoring the glare sent his way.

"Don't be, they're always like this. Now get off me," Sasori led, or rather dragged him into the kitchen. Standing there, brandishing a whisk in the most threatening manner one could brandish a whisk was a half naked man clad in only a sock and boxers glaring up at a giant of a man with a mask and a venomous glower aimed towards the seemingly fearless albino. He switched his gaze to Deidara, who shrunk behind the redhead under his glare. Understand that Deidara was not usually this easily scared or pathetic, but recent events had made him a little paranoid of, well, everything. He had technically had his arse handed to him by a little girl- which she was, he had to disagree with the shorter man on that. Being presented with two angry, scary looking fully grown men did nothing for his nerves.

"This is Deidara. He's seen it," their manner changed instantly. Anger and slight amusement on the silver haired ones part turned to stern worry. Deidara knew then that this was so much more than he had ever feared it was; these people did not worry, that much he could tell.

"Fuck... how'd you beat her then?" his purple eyes wide with curiosity as they bored into the blonde mans own shocked orbs.

"How did you-"

"Not now, wait until everyone's here. Save us explaining a thousand times. Tea please, Kakuzu," Sasori took his seat, smirking at the miser as he thrust an empty cup in Hidan's hands. Usually this would be met with protests of how he wasn't his bitch, 'so you can piss off you geriatric fuck!' but knowing how much that... _thing_ affected Kakuzu, he knew it would end up with him in the bad kind of pain. There was a long tense silence after that, it did nothing for the already creepy atmosphere of this week and Deidara really didn't want to deal with it any more than usual.

"What did she do with you guys, or is it the same with everyone?"

"It's more or less the same, with a few differences. Most of the time it's just a little girl giving you a bottle,"

"Y- yeah..." He paled, remembering. It's hand turned turned more claw-like every time he thought about it.

"**It looked like Tobi for me**," Deidara screamed, whipping round and throwing a blind punch to whatever was behind him. The newcomer grabbed his fist and held it there, smirking at the blondes reaction.

"Fuck Zetsu! What's wrong with the door!"

"It was his idea. **Window's more fun**,"

"Deidara, you can open your eyes now," Sasori almost grinned. Almost. The man in question had taken to leaning on the desk with his eyes closed and his arms clamped over his head. A blue eye peeped out of his arm to look at Zetsu.

"You're... alive?" and black and white, but honestly that was the least of Deidara's concerns right now.

"Do you not pay attention to anything?"

"Wait, weren't there two people talking?" obviously not. That or Sasori was being ignored.

"That would be us. **Split personality. Do you have a problem with that?**" The black half was almost glaring, while the white side stayed pleasantly passive.

"That's kind of awesome,"

"**We know,**"

* * *

**Eh, bad ending is bad. I really didn't know how to end this. I haven't written in so long TT_TT I need to write more again D: Why do I keep making Orochimaru a science teacher? I don't like begging but reviews do actually give me motivation ^^'  
**


End file.
